User talk:Hateichikage
Arguement Approaching Hello, you don't need to be that formal you know, this ain't something like college where you need to type out formal replies to get a good grade. Now, regarding your theory that Godmodding is irrelevant to the deletion of your character, first off, I would like to point out that this is an Rp site, and godmodding can make Rping difficult on the part of the the fellow users. Now, you say that other people have gotten away with godmodding on this site, but you neglected to cite any sources for your accusation, and this means we have no way of telling whether or not you are telling the truth or not. Also, the Rinnegan is very rare, it took thousands of years for it to appear again between the Sage of the Six Paths and Pain. So not only is your article godmodded, it is illogical. Finally, if you restore the article on your own, you may end up being banned for resisting the Administration of this wikia, this is my warning to you, while I am not an admin, I know how things work around here, I've seen this kinda stuff before buddy. Takeshi57 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rules of NF Ten Tailed Fox, NF's Head Admin has been detained for reasons I don't feel like explaining. Therefore, as his Assistant Head Admin, I shall be taking the mantle of Temporary Head Admin. First off, I have a few rules that must be strictly followed. They are as follows: #Each User is allowed up to 2 UCHIHA MEMBERS at any given time. Each Uchiha born AFTER the Uchiha Clan Massacre or ESCAPED it, must be pre-approved by either me or another Admin. #'EACH' Character Article MUST have some form of Infobox. If they do not, they shall be deleted on the spot. No debate, no discussion. If you do not know how to use the infobox, please ask an Admin. #Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption. #Character Articles left unattended with less than a total of 3 Paragraphs, being of reasonable content, for longer than 2 weeks from the date of their creation will be deleted on the spot. #Any Character taking up a Leadership Position (ie. Hokage, Kazekage, etc.) MUST be pre-approved by either the Head Admin or the Admin assigned to that duty. #Creation of new Countries either than areas mentioned in the CANON MANGA of Naruto, MUST be approved by an Admin or will face deletion. #Creating new Dōjutsu (eye techniques) that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, MUST be approved by an Admin before creation. This includes the Name, Basic Powers, and if applicable, the Picture that shall be assigned to said Dōjutsu. NOTE: This applies to all Kekkai Genkai as well, not just Doujutsu. #Chakra Natures that are not from the CANON MANGA, FILLER ANIME, or ANIME MOVIES of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden do not nessicarally require admittance from Admins UNLESS they involve Kekkai Genkai. #Weapons (ie. Sasuke's Blade) MAY NOT possess special powers that stray from the norm of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden weapons. They must be reasonable, and not like the weapons found in Bleach. These rules shall be going into affect, ASAP. All articles that are on NF as of right now shall be thoroughly checked and judged. I, as well as my Crack Staff of Admins, would appriciate being cooperative with us during this time of self-check. Our wikia is, to be blunt, considered a joke by many. It is for this reason that I have decided to fix this up best I can. Thank you all for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Greetings: Shinighoutai here/ I have read your message on my talk page. Firstly, I'd just like to recommend signing all posts with four tildes (~) so that it may be known who has left a message- it links to your account so that people may reply quicker rather than taking time to search your name. On the topic of your character's deletion: Your character had a Rinnegan, and under the new canon rules there is currently no room for either a Rinnegan user or such a powerful character. As it is understood, there is only ever one Rinnegan user in the Naruto universe at any given time and as part of the clean-up, other characters with such power or a Rinnegan will most likely be erased too, so if you are feeling singled out, please accept my insistence that you are not the only one whose characters have been targeted for any reason. However, I do beg that you do not choose to recreate it if it is deleted, as I believe that would fall under the new clean-up rules: "Talking back and/or Defying Admins for ANY reason whatsoever will result in a 1 Week Ban from NF. A second offense will be 1 Month. And Third, will be a Permanent Ban with no chance at redemption." As for other people getting away from infractions, again I refer to the site-wide cleanup. Nobody will be getting away with anything once the cleanup has been finished, which cannot just happen overnight. As for "blatant and thoughtless", I believe you are mistaken in that it takes time to look at an article, weigh up whether it requires to be removed or not and discuss with other admin whether it should stay. In terms of fanfiction vs canon, I will discuss this with other admin but please do not argue against us in the meantime. Shingihoutai 05:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Let's Try This Again I am not being disrespectful to you, I am merely stating facts that disprove your arguements, because you need to get some facts straight about this site, and I'm trying to prevent you from being banned. First of all, this is an RP-site first and foremost, this is what it has been used for mainly since its conception. As you stated in your reply, godmodding applies to Rping, and so, as this was created as a place to Rp, it matters here, and so admins have a right to deal with your characters that are godmodded. Also, when you make your messages so formal, it makes it seem like you aren't actually attached to the character you are defending, and truthfully, is annoying and can confuse some people to your intent. Now, I will say this again, you are going to get yourself banned at this rate. If you dislike how this site is run, then you need to go somewhere else, because I know the administration here, they will not budge just because you would like to have a very powerful character for your use. Also, you are taking this whole formality thing way to far; it irks me, and it irks basically everyone who has read your comments. If you want to stick around, this is my suggestion: clean up how people see you. One last thing to adress, I'm sure you will be replying that this place is called Naruto Fanon, but you can't always take things so literally. Read the Rules and Regulations of this site and make some characters. You don't need to have a character with uber abilities to have him be badass. In fact, the fact that a character can own stronger characters because of tactics and other such things would be even better than one that just pwns the crap out of everything. That is all I have to say on this matter. Takeshi57 00:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I will concede that you have a valid point, and the administration is now debating over what to do between Rping and Fanfictions. However, please realize that it is still illogical for your character to have Rinnegan, because of the stated rarity and time lapse between appearances. Takeshi57 02:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Unfortunately, not all of us have the time to read twenty wikis- some of us do have quite a busy schedule, so I have been unable to get back to you due to school and revision for exams. As for the debate, it is still undecided- opinions are divided and with the recent clamp-down on Uchiha, anything could be possible. I can only ask for your continued patience as this discussion progresses, and implore you not to put pressure on other members of the admin team as hasty discussions can result in mistakes. Finally, thank you for your patience. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:21, May 7, 2010 (UTC) After consulting another member of the admin team, it has been decided that regardless of character format and category, characters created here must follow our rules. For contravening the rule on god-modding/overpowered characters, it was deleted and will remain so. Thank you for your patience. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 17:18, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikia page? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by putting the code on your wikia page, unless you have yet another Naruto fanon. As for suing, I would be very interested to hear what happened when you sued people, especially when you could technically be sued yourself for plagiarising characters and settings etc. from an already existing work (as that is essentially what fanfiction is). Fanfiction is never your own original/personal work, as much as you may enjoy envisioning yourself as Kishimoto Masashi. As for fanfiction on the wiki itself, all I see here is RPs. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 19:45, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Simple utilisation of said elements may well be viewed as theft by the original author- just because there exist fanfiction communities it does not mean that the author is accepting of such works. As for altering your work- I am afraid that alter is not a synonym for delete. Your character was not changed in any way, it was simply removed. As for threatening, surely your comment about suing passes as that? All I have been doing is cleaning up the wiki and suddenly I am threatened by a discontented user. I do not take kindly to people attempting to intimidate me with legal threats when all I am doing is deleting articles which are inappropriate for this wiki. If you have a degree in law, it does lead me to ask whether this makes any difference to me. Unfortunately, this seems irrelevant. Finally, what you have effectively said to me is "I could take an offensive, but I won't". I wonder what the purpose of this is, other than intimidation. Perhaps it could even be categorised as a passive-aggressive approach. Finally, such behaviour would not be permitted against another user, let alone administrator, so I request that you desist before you receive a ban. Thanks. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 20:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) While Shingihoutai is incorrect in saying that you could be sued for "plagiarizing characters", I believe that neither could we be sued, even if you wished to do so, over our treatment of your work. We did not alter your creations, nor did we reproduce them for commercial usage or without credit given. We merely removed it from our site because we felt that it did not fit with what we wished to display here. If deletion of originally written articles on a Wiki was illegal, then I believe that at least one of the many trolls that make fake articles on Wikia would have won or at least tried a lawsuit about it before now. Therefore, unless, as is of course a possibility, I have overlooked something, I believe that we are not in danger of legal action from anyone. --Thepantheon 20:33, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Undeletion I did not choose to do anything- the rules permitted Rinnegan for all characters made before a certain date, and as yours fell under that rule, I undeleted it so that it would be fair under the clarification of the rules. Please do not misunderstand- I do not wish to have any further disagreement. As for Assassin's Creed 2, I do not see how it relates to your article, but other than that due to circumstances I am not currently interfering with administrative affairs, so I can do nothing else. Please do feel free to cite me on the Assassin's Creed part though. 神技包帯-Shingihoutai | Leave-a-message no jutsu! 16:30, May 13, 2010 (UTC)